This will be a Phase II, double-blinded, placebo-controlled, randomized clinical trial comparing the efficacy hanciclovir of foscarne alone with the efficacy of either drug comvined wiht on the two dose levels of MSL 109 for treatment and maintenance of CMV retinitis. Subjects will be randomized to one of three arms with approximately 56 subjects per arm.